


The everyday concerns of a gamer boy

by TheRaspberryPancake



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Animal Crossing References, Gamer Kozume Kenma, Gen, Kozume Kenma Is Stressed, Kozume Kenma is Vibing, Mentioned Kuroo Tetsurou, Splatoon References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:08:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25153717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRaspberryPancake/pseuds/TheRaspberryPancake
Summary: Every day for Kenma always ended the same. He was curled up in his bed with his fairy lights, tangled around the headboard, providing the only light in the room.Also known as Kenma vibing in his room and getting stressed out over the paths in animal crossing.
Kudos: 8





	The everyday concerns of a gamer boy

Every day for Kenma always ended the same. He was curled up in his bed with his fairy lights, tangled around the headboard, providing the only light in the room. It made it very dark, just the way he liked it. If the lights were too bright, he got a headache and, besides, he was just way more used to the dark. Kuroo always called him a vampire as a result of this but he didn’t care one bit; he’d probably called the older male much worse anyway. He kept the brightness on his switch no higher than half for that same reason, it hurt his head especially when he turned it on in the middle of the night and he basically got blinded, those were not fun times.

He clicked his tongue and brought the switch closer to his face, snuggling down under the covers even more than usual and curling up into a tighter sort-of-ball. He’d been trying to get these damn paths on his animal crossing island to go in the right place and it wasn’t working and it was really starting to stress him out. He hadn’t even made it to the bridge yet and all he wanted to do was scream, reset his save file and start over from when the way your island looked didn’t matter because you didn’t have any customisation tools yet. Wait no that would invalidate all the hours he spent buying nook miles tickets just to find Zucker and get him to move in. Zucker had always been his favourite villager, he liked his personality. It reminded him a lot of himself, lazy. He was definitely too lazy to spend hours upon hours trying to get the damn paths in the right place and yet here he is. Yes, that is a big over exaggeration of time but that’s what if felt like to him. And he still had to place the custom path edging that he’d made afterwards. Yeah, he was definitely going to end up feeling completely overwhelmed by the end of the night and he wasn’t entirely sure if it was worth it or not. No, it’d be worth it tomorrow when he can show off his island to Inuoka and potentially Shibayama, if he’s not too busy having a breakdown, and make them jealous.

His phone buzzed beside him for what seemed like the hundredth time that hour, he didn’t bother answering it. Why would he? It was probably just Kuroo sending him stupidly unfunny memes, as per always, so he didn’t see the point in replying or even reading the messages. He went back to sorting out the paths, finally making it to the bridge and a small smile tugged at his lips. Maybe this was a good place to call it a day? While it wasn’t his original plan, he decided to finish it off tomorrow because he really didn’t fell like crying from stress tonight. He gave the game a brief moment to auto save before putting the console back into sleep mode.

If he was in a better mood later on in the evening, maybe he’d do some more of it but he wasn’t even going to think about that right now, he was too tired. Wait, how the hell was he already tired at four o’clock in the afternoon? And that’s on his basically-non-existent sleeping schedule. Honestly though, who needs a functioning sleeping schedule when you can spend that quote on quote ‘valuable sleepy time’, in the words of Kuroo at three am desperately trying to get him to go to sleep, grinding bells on animal crossing to pay off your unwanted debt. Either that or he was kicking some ass on splatoon, usually on salmon run but he’d settle for turf war if it wasn’t open. He preferred salmon run for the sole reason that you’d always be put in a lobby with people of the same skill level, known as your job title. He just hated it when he was playing turf war and he ended up stuck with a random level seven on his team, it never failed to kill his mood.

A single yawn escaped his lips and he rubbed his eyes. He was clearly tired but he had plans to pull another all-nighter tonight. Maybe he should just drink one cup of coffee now to tide him over and then another one at like ten pm if he feels like he needs it. That sounds like a plan. The only problem is that getting coffee requires him to crawl his way back out of bed and he didn’t particularly want to do that, it was warm under the covers and he was quite comfy. You know what maybe a short nap wouldn’t hurt. Sure it’s counterproductive because then he’d wake up grumpy later in the day but he can deal with that when it comes to that. He snuggled down even further and closed his eyes, the sleep overtaking him about ten minutes later.


End file.
